Almost Perfect
by UndeservingHero
Summary: Eddward finds Kevin getting ready for bed and doesn't feel like letting him rest. Reverse!Edd and Normal!Kevin Alpha Ship


Eddward leaned against the door frame as Kevin pulled off his shirt He had played drunken COD with Sam and was sleeping over. He watch the other pull the fold out bed and set it up. Back and abs moving in a fluid movement. When he spoke he had a grin on his lips and his voice was slightly husky. "I'd say you're almost perfect Barr."

Kev looked up and straightened to face Edd. He was still tipsy from the game and smirked at him. "You would, huh?" He saw the predatory grin on Edd's face and hooked his thumbs into the front of his jeans, dragging them down slightly, showing off his happy trail. "I'd have to agree with you."

Eddward chuckled as he watched the other tug on the front of the loose pants. He licked over his lips, he pushed off the door frame. "Would be more perfect with out the clothing in the way."

Kev smiled. He knew where this was going and couldn't find it in himself to object. "Then why don't you come over here and find out for sure."

He padded over on bare feet, he personally only had on his gray skinny jeans and a bit of an oversized tank top, his hair pulled up off his neck in a short pony tail. "Making me do the work, Barr?"

Kevin chuckled. "You know you love doing it, Vincent." He gently tugged on a piece of hair that had fallen out of Edd's ponytail and curved around his face. "There are always rewards for hard work, though." His lids were low over his green eyes.

Eddward snorted and trailed his hands over the other's chest. lightly grazing his fingernails over the tanned skin. He felt over the shoulders and dragged one finger slowly from his collar bone, over his navel, to the v that housed Kevin's happy trail that was was peaking out over the faded denim. He smirked as he moved to his knees in a fluid movement and undid the button with his teeth and dragged down the zipper with his lips. His eyes flicked to look up at the other.

Kevin held still and felt gooseflesh rise on his skin as Eddward touched him. He purred and raised a brow when Edd dropped to his knees. He smirked when the other undid his pants with his mouth. "Well, aren't you talented." He brushed the pieces of Edd's hair that had fallen out of it's ponytail back away from his face as he looked up at him. Those eyes were going to be his undoing, but he really couldn't find it within himself to give a damn at that moment.

"I'm very talented, Barr." The other smirked. Blue eyes dark and mischievous. He pushed the other's pants down till then slid to the floor. He sat back on his ankles and reached up to graze his nails over strong thighs and Kevin's narrow hips.

Kevin smirked down at him and growled when he dragged his nails over his skin. "I know you are, Vincent." He stepped out of the jeans and kicked them to the side. "The question is, which talents are you going to use?"

Edd smirked and instead of talking took and licked a long stripe up the other's shaft. And there placed in his tongue were venom bites, black and green in stark contrast against his hot red tongue. The little barbells stroked up along side of the thick vein and framed it as they went.

Kevin shuddered and bit his lip when he saw them. Yet another thing for him to play with. And felt amazing against his cock. He shuddered and resisted the urge to grab ahold of Edd's hair and fuck that pretty mouth.

When he came to the head, he made sure to rub one of the bits over the slit and press it into the sensitive flesh. When he pulled it the head into his mouth he sucked on it, lavishing it with his tongue and lips.

Kevin let his head fall back and moaned as his fingers slid into Edd's hair. Edd's mouth was a sin and those fucking barbells were making him want to go to hell.

Eddward worked the head like he would a sucker and smirked. He wondered what it would take to make the other break and turn aggressive. The lovely thought of Kevin pounding into his mouth sounded lovely. He pulled off the cock with a wet pop and licked down to the other's balls and played with them with his tongue and piercings.

Kevin moaned at the way Edd was working him over in his mouth and shuddered when the brunette started playing with his balls. He cursed loudly and rolled his hips as he held onto his hair. He knew Edd was teasing him, but he would let him get away with it for now.

Edd pulled it into his mouth and sucked lightly as he tugged just slightly. He then moved to the other one, doing the same and hummed slightly.

Kevin shuddered and moaned when Edd took them into his mouth. He pulled Edd's mouth away from them carefully. "Tease," he growled down at him.

Edd licked over his lips and narrowed his eyes playfully. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kevin tightened his grip on Edd's hair. "Open your mouth," he ordered. He planned on taking advantage of that mouth

Edd slowly opened his mouth and looked up at the other. He laid his tongue out also, curling it into a U for when the other pushed his cock in.

Kevin purred. "And you call me a cockslut." He pushed his cock into Edd's hot mouth all the way to the back of his throat, holding him in place by his hair. His eyelids fell low over his eyes as he looked down at Edd. He pulled his hips back and rolled forward slowly so he wouldn't hurt Edd, slowly increasing his pace.

Eddward would hum when the other setted in him and draw his tongue lazily from side to side to stroke the little bulbs over the smooth skin of Kevin's cock when the Redhead removed his cock. He created a little more friction with his lips and cheeks.

Kev panted at the way Edd moved those damned barbells over his cock. The brunette was way too good at this. He shuddered and pulled him off of him, looking down with eyes gone dark with lust. "Do you want me to fuck you or keep using your mouth?" He was hoping for the former because he couldn't be as rough as he wanted to with Edd sucking him off.

"What would you do if I only allowed you my mouth?" Eddward licked his slightly swollen lips, raising an eyebrow. "Would you beg to fuck me?"

Yes he was being a horrible tease but he was enjoying the lust filled slightly needy expression that painted over Kevin's face.

Kevin's hand tightened in Edd's hair. He wasn't going to force the other. He didn't think he could get that drunk without alcohol poisoning first. "I don't beg, babe. You should know that by now."

He leaned up and let his hot breath ghost over the shaft. "Not even if is means hauling me up, bending me over on the bed and ramming home into me with no remorse? Fucking me till even when you are done I still feel this hot cock inside of me making me open and spent?"

Kevin flushed harder at the filth that came out of Edd's mouth and brushed his thumb over the brunette's bottom lip. "You have such a dirty mouth when you want my cock." He smiled down at him. "Sure you're not the one begging, babe? Because it sounds like you want my cock more than I want your ass." He slid his thumb into Edd's mouth. "Course, I could just keep fucking your mouth, fill it with something other than your filthy words."

"Would you like that Kevin?" Summer blue sky eyes looked up at him. Dark and full of heat. He licked over the head with the barbells. "Or would you rather claim me? Mark me? You seem to like this idea normally. Making sure I know who fucked me into screaming."

Kev tightened his grip on Edd's hair when he licked him again and hauled him up off his knees to kiss him hard at the words. His control was about to snap, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to beg. And he didn't want to go down that road. So he purposefully let himself ask. "Please. I want to. Will you let me?" He still had an aggressive hold on Edd's body, hand in his hair and the other on his back pinning them together. But his voice gave away that his control was fading.

Smirk on his lips, Edd relished the thought of pressing Kevin further but he reached up and stroked over the man's chest and strong arms. No, Kevin wouldn't be able to handle being pushed. He would burst, get violent and Edd may enjoy it, Kevin would be wrecked. He did though wait a few more long seconds, making Kevin feel the building tension, toeing the cliff edge a little longer before he opened his mouth. "Please fuck me Kevin, I want you so bad it's starting to hurt."

Kev purred when Edd touched his upper body. His eyes were dark as he watched him, the predator just waiting to be let out. But he kept a tight leash on it until Edd said so. He refused to do that. The moment Edd spoke those precious three little words, he picked him up, wrapping the brunette's legs around him and carried him to the brunette's room, kicking the door closed as he kissed him.

He liked letting this out, but he wouldn't have done it if Edd hadn't said so. That was a no-go. Dropping the brunette onto the bed, he grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open, biting down over Edd's ribs, leaving a dark ring.

Eddward growled as his tank top was torn but cried out in pleasure when he was bit. He reached up and grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled. The other hand going to rake his nails over the other's back and shoulder in retaliation. The pleasure pain had shot straight to his dick and he was straining against the skinny jeans.

Kevin rolled his shoulder blades up to meet the nails that bit into his skin. He knew he'd be bloody by the end of this and relished the thought. Impatient and wanting, he jerked so hard on the front of Edd's jeans the button popped and the zipper broke. He grabbed a double handful of denim and yanked them down over Edd's legs before picking him up and lifting him up further onto the bed. He latched onto his neck and bit down hard, intent on leaving another mark that everyone could see.

"FUCK!" Edd arched his neck, then his body to grind into the other, showing him how fucking turned on he was. He forced the other's face up and crashed their lips together in a violent kiss. He nipped roughly at the other's lip and tugged on it.

Kevin held onto him and growled into the kiss, crushing the other against him with his arms. He groaned when the other bit his lip. He didn't even flinch when the soft flesh gave way under Edd's teeth.

His hand slid down and squeezed Edd's ass, sinking his nails in and scratching over it. He wanted the brunette marked all over. He'd gotten rarely given permission to do so and he planned on taking advantage of it.

Eddward felt the jolt of the other clawing his ass and gasped. His cock was standing proud and weeping against his stomach. He ground down on the hands and growled out. "I don't want your fingers on me Barr. I want them fucking in me! And they better be fallowed shortly after by your goddamn cock."

Kevin bit down on his shoulder in retaliation for Edd running his mouth but moved to stretch over him for the lube in the drawer by the bed. He lubed his fingers and didn't waist time. Edd just needed a little extra help. They'd been sleeping together enough that this was just to slicken him. He spread the other's thighs further with his knees and pushed two into him as he kissed him hard, breaking open the cut again.

Eddward whined and thrashed. He finally was getting closer to what he wanted. He felt a line of blood trickle down his chin but he honestly didn't care about the sanitary issues. He had made Kevin take a blood test and he himself was clean so no matter who started bleeding it didn't matter as the both got to enjoy the red hot violence in this from of pleasure. He leaned back and looked at the dark green eyes and licked long the little trail of blood on his lip. He leaned up and licked over the other's now split lip. His free hand that wasn't bracing him moved to his cock to start in on building more pressure.

Kev held onto Edd's hip to hold him still as he fucked him with his fingers, letting Edd lick away the blood. He purred and curled his fingers into that one spot. He let the other feel it for a moment before pulling his hand away. He stroked over his cock with more lube before pushing in with decisive movements so Edd wouldn't bitch.

Eddward gasped, voice caught in his throat as Kevin started actually fucking him. He tried to relax around the cock but when Kevin started the to pull out to thrust again, his body clamped tight on the thick rod. He reached up and gripped the other not caring that he was probably damaging that hot expanse of tanned skin.

Kev wrapped an arm under Edd, the other hand going to his hip to hold him in place. He groaned against Edd's neck when the brunette's body remained tight around him instead of relaxing like it usually did. He hissed when Edd's nails drug bloody trails over his shoulders and back, but just thrust forward harder because of it. His teeth bit into the neck under his lips and sucked hard. They were both going to be bloody and bruised, but that was the way they both liked it.

Eddward shuddered in the other's grip, trying to angle his hips to get Kevin to slam into his sweet spot. He opened his mouth and moaned and gasped. Fuck what the difference with out a condom could do. He felt Kevin's hot cock slide in and out and felt ever fraction of an inch. He clamped down tighter, wanting to all but trap the other in him. "Fuck Kevin, you feel so good, fuck me deep!"

He brought his legs up and wrapped around the other's waist. He let out a short gasp and moan at the change of angle.

Kev shuddered at the difference. He could feel every flutter around his cock. He wasn't ever wearing one with Edd again. Fuck that. He growled at the brunette's words. "I plan to." The friction from Edd purposefully tightening around him had him holding onto his hip tighter. "Fucking hell, Edd. You're so goddamned tight."

He pulled back almost all the way when Edd wrapped his legs around him and thrust in hard. Not slowing, he rolled his hips into him in a bruising rhythm.

Edd gasped and whined, rolling his hips. "Want you so deep, Kevin, fuck, uh, oh! god damn I want you bad."

He couldn't focus, turning his head to the side, unwittingly exposing the unmarred skin of his neck and reached up to grip the pillow with one hand and the red head's shoulder with the other. Sweat was mixing with blood and he felt light headed as he was hyper-aware of his soon to be ravished ass and his currently untouched cock. Both were throbbing and shooting pricks and needles of sensations to his spine and flaring up to his head causing a vertigo effect of pleasure as it built.

Kev growled in his throat as he watched Edd come apart underneath him. He felt the trails of Edd's nails on his back burn as his muscles bunched under his skin. He purred when Edd tilted his neck to reveal all that creamy unmarked skin. He latched onto it, making a dark mark to match the other side.

His cock tingled inside of the brunette as he looked at the dark bruise he left, the brunette's flushed face only making it better. His hand tightened on Edd's hip as he grew closer to his own orgasm, riding him hard.

Eddward's thighs were shaking and he was starting to arch into the other, his cock still untouched and the precum was pooling over his abs but he couldn't let go of his holds. He shivered and shook under the force of the red head. Each trust sending out moans and gasps. He felt him self building but it wasn't enough, he needed more, something, fuck anything would be good. The other worked on his neck and it brought him closer but it wasn't enough and when Kevin stopped he actually sobbed at the loss. "Kevin, fuck I need you, please, oh fuck, please more."

Kev heard the change when he pulled his mouth away and the subsequent begging. He growled and bared his teeth. Without thinking about it, he struck into Edd's shoulder and bit down hard enough to break the skin. His hand sank into Edd's hair, pulling his head back hard as he fucked him.

Edd cried out in pleasure, he ground against the other and rolled his head back. "Fuck kevin soclosesoclose. God I want it so bad Kevin, pleasepleaseplease."

Kev let the rumble from his chest vibrate from his mouth into Edd's shoulder as he mercilessly fucked him. Edd's begging made the spring suddenly break loose and he pulled away from the brunette's shoulder and bowed back, mouth blooded as he cried out, coming inside the genius's abused body.

He rode the orgasm out, hard, not slowing. With merciless want for Edd to beg and whimper more, he reached down and pressed a thumb into the marks his teeth had made. He knew that would hurt like a bitch as he leaned down to speak into Edd's ear. "Come for me, you little slut."

Eddward cried out when Kevin came in him, still grinding against the redhead, wanting his own release. He let out strangled cries with every rough thrust. It still wasn't enough, he wanted to come so bad it was becoming a life or death need. He was toeing the edge wanting something to finally give him that push, but he couldn't let go of what he was holding on to, and Kevin had removed that goddamn mouth from him.

Suddenly, he felt pain bloom from his shoulder as fingers pressed into the bite mark and he cried out. His body coiled tightly as the pain and pleasure whipped around in him like a whirlwind trying to figure out which one would flood his body. When he felt Kevin's words finally sink into his brain he tensed up, body arching and every muscle in his body clenching and becoming just short of steel as he let out a scream as he orgasimed. White hot shots of light streaked behind his eyelids and he couldn't think straight. All he could feel was the body above him, hand on the bite rubbing over it, and the cock still rocking into him. And in the tunnel vision of his mind, that's all the fucking mattered.

Kevin helped him ride it out, rocking just as hard until the other collapsed. He had to admit that Edd always looked absolutely perfect when he came. Completely abandoning the mask he hid behind.

He purred and leaned down to lick over the wound as he slowly pulled out. Wrapping his arms underneath him, he rolled them so Edd was lying on his chest. His shoulders and back were burning but he would get Edd to take care of them for him later. For now, the brunette was too blissed out to care about much of anything.

Eddward shuddered and jerked as he was moved. Every movement reminded his hole that it had been opened up and was raw. He was going to feel that in the morning and probably all day. He felt the come on his stomach and chest cooling but honestly didn't care, he'd probably have come dripping down his thigh in the morning also but his brain was still to hazy to try and make heads or tails of anything. He used kevin as a pillow and was pondering a few last thoughts before he slipped off to sleep. Not noticing that he had mumbled one of them. "More than almost perfect…"

He then slipped into blackness.

Kev ran his fingers through Edd's hair as he finally settled down and his face pinked at the brunette's words. He had a feeling Edd didn't know that he had said that.

Holding the swimmer closer, he kissed his damp hair and fell quickly to sleep.


End file.
